


More Than 7

by tompolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ned is playing matchmaker, Party, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: It’s your sophomore year in high school, and there’s a party at some rich kid’s house. Ned knows Peter is crushing on you, and when everyone suggests a game of seven minutes in Heaven... he knows his time has come.(btw, all of you are sophomores in high school)





	More Than 7

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, let me know what you think! This idea has been sitting in my mind for a while :)

 As you walked up the steps to some other sophomore’s insanely expensive mansion, you could already feel the music pounding through the ground. It wasn’t your first party, but this kid’s family seemed hella rich. The garden leading up to the entrance (you could hardly call it a door) was neat and trimmed, with no visible flaws at this time. The lights lining up the path were obviously running on solar energy, all the more fancy.   
 But you were just dressed semi-casually, with a little bit of flare. The party was surprisingly already in full swing, having only started about ten minutes before. You saw all familiar faces, Flash, Ned, Peter... you weren’t surprised that Michelle wasn’t there. Either she wasn’t invited or she didn’t want to go anyway.   
But you smiled at everyone and thanked the kid that had organized the party. It was super awkward when he started rambling about how his parents would kill him if they found any form of alcohol containers so they had those old-fashioned glass bottles of soda. He kept rambling on until Ned saw you and waved, so you excused yourself to walk over.

 “Ned!! Thanks for the save,” you say, giving him a fist bump.

 He grins and nods. “Anytime, I know how awkward Archie can get. For a preppy rich kid, he’s got pretty poor social skills.”

 You laugh, and greet Peter with a small hug, because that’s what you do. “Hey Parker, didn’t expect to see you here! Thought you’d be studying or something.”

 He stutters and shakes his head. “N-nah, I’m all good on that,” he says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 You smile and playfully punch his shoulder. “Yeah, you’re smart enough. Well, I’ll see you around. I’m gonna say hi to a few others!”   
 With that, you leave Ned and Peter standing together against the wall. Ned says something to Peter and nudges his shoulder, but Peter rolls his eyes and looks at the floor.

 About an hour later, there are some people that decide to play a mash-up of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Ned decides to be the time-keeper, and almost everyone else enters the circle. The bottle is handed to the first player, and they spin to land on another. The group bursts into laughter, and send the couple into the closet. Ned starts the timer, and seven minutes later, the two come out with lipstick spread and hair tousled.   
 Everyone applauds, and the game continues. The bottle hasn’t landed on you, and it’s your turn. With a flick of your wrist, the bottle is spinning and everyone’s holding their breath.   
  
 The bottle slows.

 Eyes follow the line of the bottle, which lead to a wide-eyed and red faced Peter Parker.   
 You smile at him and give a small wave. His mouth is hanging open but he manages a tiny smile and a wave back. Two girls shove the you and Peter into the closet, and the door is shut.   
Peter’s heart is beating out of his chest, and he can barely breathe.

 “Peter?”

 “Yeah?” he squeaks.

 You take his hand and give it a squeeze. “Relax. It’s just me, yeah? We’re best friends.”

 Peter nods, but it’s hard to see since it’s sort of dark in the closet. You sit across from each other. Peter fidgets with his fingers and looks everywhere but at you.   
You move and sit next to Peter, adjusting your thick-rimmed glasses. Peter’s breathing quickens and he stiffens. You poke his shoulder.

 “Peter, you okay? If you have claustrophobia or something-“

 You cut yourself off when he looks at you with big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. He looks nervous, and cute with his little mouth hanging open.

 “You ever get that feeling, when they say it’s like butterflies in your stomach, but it actually feels like... like someone’s crushing your insides?” Peter says quickly, and his voice is shaking.   
 “I just feel like that around you, Y/N, and I know why but I’ve been to afraid to admit it, even to Ned, and I understand if you don’t like me back but I really like you and Ikindofwanttokissyouwhilewe’reinhere?”  
 Really, he says the whole thing super fast. You’re the one looking at him with wide eyes now.

 “You idiot,” you whisper, and he flinches, looking down at his shoes. You reach out and lift his chin. “You should’ve just kissed me anyways.”   
 He looks gobsmacked, but a smile creeps over his cheeks, and he breathes out a laugh. You both lean closer, and your lips touch. It’s hesitant and gentle, but it’s so kind and Peter is so sweet and cute... you move your lips first. He squeaks, and brings a hand up to your cheek. The kiss heats up quickly, and soon you’re both lying on the floor.

 “Peter?” you whisper between kisses.

 “Mmm... yes Y/N?”

 “It’s definitely been longer than just seven minutes.”

 He stops, and his eyes widen.

 “NED LEEDS, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SEVEN MINUTE TIMER?!”

* * *

 Once you’re out of the closet, the group is giggling to themselves and they point to Ned. He grins and shrugs.

 “I forgot to turn on the timer.”

 Peter steps towards him, and instead of being hurt or angry, he gives him the biggest bro-hug you’ve seen.   
 “Thanks man,” he whispers, and Ned awkwardly pats his back.

 “It was about time, man.”

 


End file.
